


Barry helps Lup calm down

by Blupcretia_babe



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Second Person, Panic Attacks, barry is a sweetie, blupcretia - Freeform, blupjeans, im bad with fic names, lupcretia, lups got trouble with feelin trapped, this is very self indulgent bc this shit makes me panic, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blupcretia_babe/pseuds/Blupcretia_babe
Summary: Everything is pretty dang perfect right now.Climbing into your bed feels nice, and wrapping your arms around Lucretia and snuggling up against her is even nicer after a long day. You can hear Barry getting ready to come lie down with you as well, it’s been a long day and you’re ready to rest. Life is good like this.





	Barry helps Lup calm down

Everything is pretty dang perfect right now.  


Climbing into your bed feels nice, and wrapping your arms around Lucretia and snuggling up against her is even nicer after a long day. You can hear Barry getting ready to come lie down with you as well, it’s been a long day and you’re ready to rest. Life is good like this.  
You kiss Lucretia’s shoulder as a goodnight, though she seems to be fast asleep already. She always did fall asleep easier than you, and you think it’s cute. Though, you are a little jealous that she can rest so quickly, but you’re lucky to get to see her like this. This is safe, this is how things should be.  


Wait, fuck, no. Barry’s getting into bed behind you. He’s cuddling up to you and his arms are around you. He’s holding you and this should feel good, but everything is suddenly very wrong.  
Maybe you can push past this, you know you’re safe with them here. It’s safe here and nothing bad will happen, you’re not trapped here. You know it’s okay to leave and they aren’t forcing you to stay. It’s okay, everything is okay, you can get up if you need to, stop panicking about this.  
But you can’t wake up Lucretia, and Barry is settling in quietly because he thinks you’re asleep, too. You can’t move, you can’t disturb them. That’s rude and mean and bad. You can’t do that. You can’t move. You can’t move or breathe or think and everything is too much but you can’t move. You’re trapped and you can’t do anything and it’s too tight and _‘I can’t move I can’t breathe oh Gods I can’t see I’m trapped I can’tbreatheI’msuffocatingI’mgoingtodieI-‘_  


“Lup? Are you okay?”  
It’s Barry. He sits up, and you can breathe.  


“Lup, you were mumbling, and your heart is racing, what’s going on?” He sounds worried, fuck.  


You sit up as well, you have to reassure him that everything is okay, “I-It’s nothing, I’m okay! I was, uh.. thinking about.. look, I’m o-okay, babe. I promise! No scratches or any-”  
He cuts you off with a loose hug, so you hesitantly hug him back. Loose is... good. It’s better than tight, you aren’t trapped like this. He probably figured out what’s wrong, the nerd always does. You lie your head on his shoulder and let yourself cry quietly, it’s safe now.  
You stay like that for a bit, till your heart slows back down and you aren’t panicking nearly as much anymore. You pull away and hold onto his hands, it’s comforting, and it helps you stay still while you work on calming the rest of the way down.  


“Lu, do you want me to turn over this time, so you have more space? I don’t want to make you panic like that again.” He sounds so soft right now, making sure you’re okay. You love him so much.  


“I’d like that, yeah… Can I hold you though? I still like the holding.” You sound a little shakey, but you’re too tired out from panicking to care about that.  


“Of course, Lu.” He’s so soft and sweet with you, you’re glad he knows how to help you calm down and feel safe. You kiss him gently as a thank you before you both lie back down. You cuddle up to him and wrap your arms around him, and he holds your hands loosely again. He’s making sure to let you know you aren’t stuck or trapped, and you appreciate every bit of this.  


You join Lucretia in sleep, and Barry falls asleep with you. Life is good like this.

**Author's Note:**

> btw Lucretia would be SO comforting lup if she were awake too, i just didnt have the energy to write more than two characters interacting tbh  
> uhh this is my first fic so please go wild with criticism!! i wanna get better


End file.
